A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fenders and heavy machinery, more specifically, a removable fender for use with a road grader.
Road graders are large pieces of heavy machinery that are used to grade out dirt for a road prior to smoothing and paving of a new road. The road graders move a lot of dirt when in service, and can cause damage to itself when dirt or other debris is tossed upwardly. A fender is needed to protect the wheels and tires and the road grader when in use. The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing a removable fender that attaches to the road grader just behind the cab, and which is strategically oriented to divert debris that is flying up and forward from the rear tires, which can cause damage to the glass and mirrors associated with the cab during use of the road grader.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a road grader fender that attaches to the road grader, and is located just ahead of a forward rear tire of said road grader; wherein the road grader fender is positioned at an angle in order to divert debris that is flown up and fowardly from the rear tires during use; wherein the road grader fender is designed to protect the glass and mirrors of the cab from damage associated with flying debris; wherein the road grader fender includes a fender that is affixed to a fender bar; wherein the fender bar can be installed and removed with respect to a mounting plate; wherein the mounting plate is affixed to a surface of the road grader just ahead of a forward rear tire of said road grader; wherein the mounting plate includes a gusseted mounting bracket into which the fender bar is inserted and secured in place via a clevis pin; wherein the fender attaches to the fender bar via a curved support that enables flexation to occur between the fender and the mounting plate when in contact with debris thrown up from the two rear tires of the road grader; wherein the fender has a curvature.
The Weinkauf Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,745) discloses fender assemblies for use with road graders and the like that prevent mud, dust snow, or other substances on the ground or road surface from being thrown up by the grader tires. However, the fender assemblies do not include a curvature in the fender or a curved support that provides for flextion to occur when the fender is impacted with debris.
The Vis et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,237) discloses a front fender for tractors. However, the front fender is not a fender specifically adapted for use with a road grader, and which includes a curved support providing flexation to a fender positioned just behind a tire.
The Daniel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,954) discloses a fender apparatus for a grader. However, the fender apparatus is not a fender that can attach and detach between uses.
The Callan et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,884) discloses a mudguard for the wheel of an agricultural vehicle. Again, the mudguard is not a detachable fender that extends behind a tire of a road grader to stop flying debris.
The Weaver Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,323) discloses a quarter fender for a tractor. However, the fender does not attach and detach behind all tires of a road grader.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a road grader fender that attaches to the road grader, and is located just ahead of a forward rear tire of said road grader; wherein the road grader fender is positioned at an angle in order to divert debris that is flown up and forwardly from the rear tires during use; wherein the road grader fender is designed to protect the glass and mirrors of the cab from damage associated with flying debris; wherein the road grader fender includes a fender that is affixed to a fender bar; wherein the fender bar can be installed and removed with respect to a mounting plate; wherein the mounting plate is affixed to a surface of the road grader just ahead of a forward rear tire of said road grader; wherein the mounting plate includes a gusseted mounting bracket into which the fender bar is inserted and secured in place via a clevis pin; wherein the fender attaches to the fender bar via a curved support that enables flexation to occur between the fender and the mounting plate when in contact with debris thrown up from the two rear tires of the road grader; wherein the fender has a curvature. In this regard, the removable fender for a road grader departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.